


Mating

by Moonalight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Knotting, Sex Toys, Smut, Writing practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonalight/pseuds/Moonalight
Summary: Stiles just wants to be mounted.(Short smut practice because I couldn't get a breeding kink out of my head)
Relationships: Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	Mating

******  
Stiles really hadn’t meant to. It had just been innocent research, honest. When he’d discovered weres could actually fully change into an animal form, he’d looked into everything possible. Supernatural and human knowledge at his fingertips was exhausted. Everything, absolutely everything.

Pack dynamics...which led to learning about alphas and omegas. Then it was mating, and honest curiosity started to pull him deeper. Anatomy and breeding...

It wasn’t that he wanted to get fucked by an animal. No way. He didn’t want that at all. It wasn’t that he wanted to be dominated by an alpha. That couldn’t be. The fantasies were just the result of drifting thoughts. 

The toys he’d bought since meant nothing. Even if they were shaped differently. His search history meant nothing. Even if it was mostly animal and supernatural monster porn. 

None of it meant anything. 

Until Theo Reaken showed up. Until he discovered the teen could full shift into a black wolf-coyote. Until he started dreaming of it. 

While Stiles had gotten really good at hiding how he felt from those damn emotion reading weres, he could never hide the arousal Theo stirred in him. It got to be too much, especially when Malia mistaked his horniness for being her fault and they always wound up at having sex. 

Sure, most guys would be damn lucky to have her riding them. But it did nothing when all he wanted was to be filled and fucked full. He wanted to be pushed down and spread wide. Then he wanted to be knotted and stuck, relishing in an alpha’s attention.

He couldn’t hold out forever. All it took was Donovan to send him begging to the suspicious blonde...

Theo knew exactly what he wanted the second he opened the door to his massive estate home. It was obvious from the dark amusement in his eyes as he raked his gaze up and down the heated human. 

“Finally giving in to your alpha, Stiles?”

And fuck if that wasn’t exactly what he wanted. It had him whining, ready to get on his knees and beg if that was what was asked of him. He didn’t care about Theo’s secrets or shady agenda. All he cared about was what he could give him. 

“Please,” he still wound up begging, adjusting his tight pants uncomfortably. The massive toy shoved inside of him was hardly helping matters either. It clouded his thoughts and only made him desperate for more. 

Then he was getting pulled into the door, dragged through a house he didn’t know at all towards an unknown destination. An unknown destination that turned out to be the kitchen. 

The wolf wasted no time in pulling out one of the table chairs. There was an order to strip, and Stiles was pulling at his clothes before he even fully comprehended it. The room was chilly, sending goosebumps over his skin as he removed more and more of his thin protection. Until he was completely bare and sitting in the chair. That was when Theo’s heated gaze started to warm him instead. 

It really should’ve been embarrassing when he thought about the situation. With him completely naked, already hard, and bouncing his hips to get more friction from the silicone filling him. But it didn’t. His mind was completely overtaken by thoughts about what he wanted. What Theo could give him.

“What a bitch,” the wolf remarked casually, smiling as he circled the sitting human. It had Stiles shuddering, bouncing harder when he rolled in that husky voice, “Do you know what you want?”

“Yes,” he gasped. His hand slid down his front to grasp at his already leaking cock desperately. It began to move, dragging pleasure from him as he watched golden eyes light up and follow his movement. 

“Tell me.” Stiles moaned at the order, struggling to keep himself coherent under the immense turn on he was experiencing. 

“I want to be filled,” he explained, raising his hips even further as the toy caught on the chair wood and held itself in place. Even as he bounced though, he kept himself in control. Forced himself not to move too fast. He didn’t want to cum until Theo had him, “and knotted. You can do that, right?”

“I can,” the blonde agreed, stopping in front of Stiles to observe the show carefully, “if you take that toy out and get on your knees.”

He jerked, forcing himself to a freeze instantly in order to stop the climax he’d started to reach from those demanding words. Lifting himself, he was left horribly empty when he abandoned the toy to drop onto the cool tiles. His knees rubbed roughly against the hard floor; a sensation that made the situation all the better. 

Theo didn’t move right away. He seemed happy to stand over Stiles, staring down at the trembling human. Then he was pulling at his own clothes and fuck-

Even if it wasn’t his human body he wanted, Stiles could still admire how amazing he looked. Precum was dripping down onto the floor below him, his body aching terribly as he watched the were strip down. 

The shift was happening before Theo’s underwear even left his hands. His body contorting and changing shape. It shifted, becoming smaller and lowering to the floor. If Stiles wasn’t so messed up he would’ve been interested in the amazing transformation. 

But as it was, he only wanted the leaking pink member underneath that fur belly. He was dropping forward onto his hands without even thinking about it. A whine came from deep in his throat as he lifted his hips, watching the black canine begin to circle him. 

Theo didn’t seem interested in teasing either. He knew exactly what Stiles wanted; to be fucked like an animal. And animals didn’t wait. They followed their instincts. 

And Stiles wanted Theo to instinctively fuck him full. 

So there was hardly any time between the shift and having that wolf/coyote behind him. A wet nose nestled itself between his legs, pushing at the underside of his leaking cock and making him moan. It was so different from when Malia did anything to him. This felt hot and had him shaking with only a single touch. 

Then a rough tongue dragged up his sensitive skin and Stiles had to physically stop himself from cumming. His fingers wrapped near painfully around the base, making him choke on pleasure. 

Theo seemed to get the idea though. It only took another second for clawed paws to plant themselves on his hips. Something hot and hard poked at his entrance, panting all he could hear. 

And then he lost it when the length was forced into him with one sharp thrust. Stiles’ hand slipped from its hold, cumming hard even as Theo didn’t stop thrusting. There was no time to get used to it; just pleasure and overstimulation. 

He moaned brokenly, slipping down onto his forearms as he was fucked like an animal. Painful claws scraped at his sides and panting was all he could hear. His pleasure wasn’t the target, but it was the result. 

All that mattered was breeding the moaning bitch.

“Yes,” he garbled, drool slipping past his lips as Stiles’ cheek pressed down into the floor, “breed me-come on-fill me alpha!”

The thrusts came faster, something rebounding off his entrance with every movement. He spread his knees a little farther in response, scrambling to keep himself functioning as his mind turned white from desire. 

“Hurry,” he hissed, his chest hitting the floor and dragging his nipples over the tiles with every rocking action, “your knot, I want it-yes!” 

It was all strange and new. The fur, the claws, the round knob that Theo was trying to fuck into him. But it was everything Stiles had wanted. He was on the floor with his hips in the air, being bred by what appeared to be an animal. 

He hadn’t bothered to ask Theo if his parents were home. A dark part of him hoped they were. That they heard him begging, and maybe would come down to see what the noise was. Then they’d find him on their kitchen tiles, being fucked like the bitch he was. 

He moaned again, louder this time. The knot slipped in and out of him as his body opened to accept more. It was big and growing bigger as Theo also got closer to coming. 

“Please, please, please, please,” Stiles gasped, throat going hoarse as that fucking thing caught at stayed in him. He choked on his begging, nails cracking as he scrambled to hold onto something to keep him grounded. But there was nothing, and he was already lost.

“Yes, fill me,” he muttered breathlessly, unable to get enough air in his lungs. Scratches lined his hips as the canine dug into him deeper. He cried out in pain and pleasure. The reflecting sensations sending him over the edge, and he hot ropes of cum painting his insides sending him even further. 

“Yes, Alpha!” His body dropped completely as the floor became covered in his seed, connected to the canine without any hopes of being separated. “Yes, yes, yes, good...that was...fuck-”

Teeth scraped at his neck and had him shuddering. Neither of them would be moving for a while. 

He’d done it. He’d really done it. 

It was far too late to regret anything. And honestly, he didn’t. He probably wouldn’t either. That was the best sex he’d ever had, and the animalistic nature made it far better than he ever imagined. 

He wasn’t against this happening again...


End file.
